


Vampire Pumpkins of Us

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: This is Day 1 of a Halloween challenge I set for myself. I sort of missed the first day but so I'm posting both one and two at the same time.Sam makes pumpkins of himself and his sweet gorgeous boyfriend Blaine.





	

“There finally done.” Sam smiled as he stepped away from the table. His pumpkin renditions of Blaine and himself were perfect, equipped with fangs and red eyes. Placing each of the pumpkins in just the right place on the porch. He surrounded them with low draping purple velvet and stepped back to see the finished work. The pumpkins were placed so it looked like pumpkin Sam was holding pumpkin Blaine. In his hand was a beautiful ring that Sam had saved up months for. The look of love and adoration was very visible in the pumpkins' expressions, seeming as if to kiss at any moment. Sam looked down at his watch to find he had only an hour before Blaine got home. He rushed inside to clean up the mess then headed up stairs to get dressed. 

Blaine was so tired, he just wanted to sleep for days on end. Yawning he made his way up the path of his and Sam's home. He stopped short when he saw the beautiful vampire pumpkin renditions of himself and his gorgeous boyfriend. The front door opened and Sam walked out, were a dark blue button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of pressed black slacks. Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the sight his boyfriend made. “Hey babe. Do you like the pumpkins?” “Oh Sam they're perfect. I love them.” Blaine rose up on his tip toes to kiss Sam when the taller boy moved away a bit. “I want you to look at this one part.” Sam whispered before dropping down to one knee. “See here,” he said pointing to vampire pumpkin Sam, “I love this section what do you think?” Blaine knelt down with Sam to peer at pumpkin Sam's hand. “Wow it's gorgeous. How did you make it?” Turning to his boyfriend he gasped as Sam reached over to pluck the ring from his pumpkin twin. “Blaine I have loved you in one form or another since high school. I know my life really started the day you agreed to go out with me. We have had 4 amazing years together and now that graduation is almost upon us I want to begin the next chapter of our life with you by my side. Blaine Anderson will you marry me?” The curly haired boy chocked on his sob as he flung his arms around his beautiful blonde. “Yes, yes Sam I will marry you!” 

Later that night as they both curled up on the couch watching their favorite scary movie, mugs of hot coco in hand, Blaine tilted his head up to kiss the underside of Sam's jaw. His new ring catching the light from the TV. Graduation comes and goes and they find themselves in jobs they love, moving into a larger place, space for future little ones, and on the mantel a large printed picture of the vampire pumpkin Blaine and Sam from the night there two lives became one.


End file.
